


Trust

by DarthLivion (DistantShenanigans)



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Angst and Feels, Gen, Introspection, Possible Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-02 00:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16776082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantShenanigans/pseuds/DarthLivion
Summary: So he listened, whenever the three were together, making plans, and plotting.or: a guard's duty





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing but this poor guard -shrug-

It wasn't much, he knew, but still, it _felt_ like enough, when he would just stand guard, while the princess and her friends made plans in her bedroom. He was their age, but he was conscripted into the guard immediately, by his parents. He didn't mind – he liked being a guard. He only really felt useful as one, and wouldn't even know what to do if he weren't a guard.

So he listened, whenever the three were together, making plans, and plotting. He listened as Bow talked excitedly about Sea Hawk (a colourful fellow, if he could say so, just from what he'd heard from the stories Bow told), and he listened as Glimmer talked about Princess Prom, and he listened as Adora got frustrated and aired her grievances about being She-Ra.

He knew they didn't realize he could hear, and he knew that, realistically, he could tell Queen Angella about what the three talk about (or plan, or when they sneak out), but he wanted them to trust him, even if they'd never even spoken to him before in their lives.

He never thought that his post would be considered _important_ , but when he found himself tied and held prisoner by the Horde, all he could think of was how lucky it was, that he told the three to hide and run when it was clear.

All he could think of, was how he'd take everything he knew of the three other teenagers to the grave.

And that seemed more and more likely, as the interrogation progressed. He was, after all, trusted to protect Princess Glimmer and her friends.

And he would do it with pride.


End file.
